Ce qui se cache derrière le masque
by Blue Lumen
Summary: Perdre la guerre n'était pas prévu et se retrouver à SON service non plus... Mais parfois il faut savoir être patient pour découvrir ce qui se cache derrière le masque...


**Salut~~~**

 **Voilà un nouveau OS et cette fois bah... C'est un peu plus chaud, n'est-ce pas Kayn la renarde folle ;)**

 **Certes le début n'est pas joyeux... Mais bon j'ai tenté des trucs X)**

* * *

 **Ce qui se cache derrière le masque**

La guerre était finie mais _il_ avait gagné. _Lui_ plutôt qu'Arslan. Daryûn se réveilla rempli de rage. Pourquoi _lui_ plutôt qu'Arslan ? Par quel miracle ? Ou plutôt par quel malheur ? Quels dieux _lui_ avaient accordé le trône plutôt qu'à Arslan ? Et le pire dans tout cela : c'était que lui il était vivant et pas Arslan. Il devait être son champion, son bouclier, le mur contre lequel l'ennemie se fracassait sans pour autant atteindre sa cible. Il devait vivre, voir même survivre pour protéger son seigneur mais que devait-il faire s'il mourrait avant lui ? Personne ne lui avait jamais dit comment il fallait vivre après son seigneur et il ne s'était jamais posé la question car il devait être le premier à partir. Cela le rongeait. Il ne pouvait retourner sa colère contre personne car c'était un malheureux incident au milieu de la guerre.

Le prince gagnait pourtant, il avait convaincu ce qui restait de l'armée de son père à le rejoindre après avoir été défait par Hilmes. Cela devait être le dernier assaut. La victoire revenait à Arslan mais quelques malheureux centimètres avaient mis fin à tout espoir. Le morceau de terrasse sur lequel il se trouvait s'était effondré, Arslan et leurs espoirs avec.

Il était à peine un homme que son corps se fracassa au sol. Seize ans pourtant les pierres et gravas déchiquetèrent et écrasèrent sa peau. Son corps en lambeau piétiné et déchiré par le bâtiment qui l'avait vu grandir. Tout jeune qu'il était, tout prince qu'il était, il se transforma en un tas de chair sanguinolent, de la viande hachée. Sa chute aurait suffi à le tuer et son corps serait resté intact mais le sort s'était acharné et l'avait rendu méconnaissable. Il aurait pu avoir une mort propre et nette mais elle fut couverte de sang comme cette guerre fratricide.

Daryûn était tombé à genoux. Pour qui combattre maintenant ? Il n'y avait personne pour le remplacer. Narsus l'avait regardé espérant lui donner le courage de se battre mais Daryûn ne s'était pas relevé. À quoi bon maintenant. Le prince Arslan était mort, vive le roi Hilmes…

o~~O~~o

Daryûn regarda le plafond cloqué de sa cellule humide. Ils étaient fermés là depuis une dizaine de jours et ne savaient pas ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Narsus avait été enfermé plus loin dans une cellule sans ouverture pour ne pas pouvoir leur parler. Ils étaient dans un bien triste état les compagnons du grand prince Arslan ! Tous là, fermés en cage comme des animaux sauvages encore couverts de sang, de poussière et de cet atroce souvenir qui les hanterait à jamais. Elam ne fermait plus les yeux et dormait à peine. Il finissait même par délirer. Le souvenir tatoué sous ses paupières l'empêchait de fermer les yeux comme eux tous mais il était encore jeune et n'avait jamais connu la guerre. Faranghîs consacrait son temps prier. Alfrîd la harcelait, lui demandant si elle priait cette même déesse qui leur avait arraché Arslan d'une manière aussi brutale. Ghîb ne souriait plus et marmonnait des chansons tristes dans sa barbe. Quant à Jaswant, il était comme lui, il fixait le vide pour ne plus penser. Que devaient-ils faire maintenant ? Quel avenir pour eux ? Les plus proches amis d'Arslan et de par ce fait les pire ennemis d'Hilmes… Seraient-ils exécutés pour trahison ? Il ne plaignait pas sa vie mais celles d'Alfrîd et d'Elam. Ils étaient encore si jeunes et n'avaient rien connu de la vie. Combien de temps leur restaient-ils à tenir ainsi ? Allait-on simplement les laisser croupir ici ? Les y oublier ? Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne perdissent complètement l'esprit, torturés par le souvenir et la frustration ? Ils étaient si proches du but. Ils caressaient la victoire du bout des doigts et elle s'était dérobée en une fraction de seconde. Ils ne verraient jamais Arslan monter sur le trône, ni ce qu'il devait accomplir ni même simplement le voir grandir. Daryûn en pleura la nuit. Des larmes silencieuses qui avaient entaillé sa peau. Il lui sembla que ses joues en garderaient la marque jusqu'à sa mort.

Maintenant ses yeux fixaient le néant. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il devait faire. Un vide froid s'était niché au creux de sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, ou plutôt il en était incapable… Non, en réalité il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus. C'était trop douloureux.

L'enfermement et l'isolement lui offraient cette possibilité. Narsus n'était pas à portée et les autres ne s'égareraient pas à lui parler. Il leur en était reconnaissant pour ça, il n'aurait pu tenir la moindre conversation dans son état. En réalité aucun d'eux ne devait en être capable. Un silence de mort régnait en maître, bien que de temps à autre il était coupé par un gémissement plaintif d'Elam ou un léger chant de Ghîb. Au début Daryûn aurait voulu lui hurler de se taire lui et ses maudits chants, ce n'était pas le moment ! Mais peu à peu il comprit… C'était son moyen à lui de ne pas perdre la tête. Il finit par trouver cela assez rassurant et reposant. Toujours mieux et plus supportable que d'entendre Elam pleurer, ce qui lui rappelait irrémédiablement la brûlure glaciale de la réalité.

Les journées défilaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Le même rituel ennuyeux et rassurant qui rendait toutes pensées inutiles et superflues. Pourtant cette assiduité fut brisée. Un soldat vint chercher Ghîb, puis Jaswant, puis Faranghîs avec une régularité inquiétante. Que se passait-il ? Allaient-ils être exécutés sans procès ? Alfrîd aussi fut cherchée. Puis Elam et Narsus furent emmenés ensemble. Il ne restait plus que lui. Il ne paniquait pas mais avait une douleur au ventre. Voilà ce que serait sa fin ? Une mort dans l'ombre après avoir vu celle de son seigneur. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il entendit d'abord les pas du gardien puis le cliquetis régulier des clefs avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant les barreaux de sa cellule.

« Levez-vous Messire Daryûn, on vous attend, murmura-t-il. »

Il avait parlé gentiment. Un soldat parse qui malgré la situation continuait de se montrer respectueux envers ses anciens supérieurs. Daryûn se leva presque mécaniquement. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir le cavalier noir, couvert de sang séché, de poussière et de sueur. Le soldat ouvrit la cellule mais il semblait un peu gêné.

« Il faut que je vous attache les mains… J'espère que vous comprenez. »

Daryûn acquiesça et se laissa faire aussi placide qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il lui attacha les mains dans le dos. Daryûn se dit qu'Hilmes avait dû le demander spécifiquement car d'habitude les mains étaient attachées devant. De toute manière cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lutter et il ne possédait ni la force ni l'envie pour cela. Il fut surpris qu'on l'amenât dans la salle du trône mais ne dit rien. Peut-être aurait-il un procès finalement… Il entra et cette fois il fut stupéfait : ses compagnons, vivants, étaient là et les marzbâhns aussi ! Tous ceux encore en vie se trouvaient ici réunis dans la salle du trône où siégeait Hilmes. Il était là, assis sur le trône qui revenait à Arslan.

Daryûn ne chercha même pas comprendre et fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il s'avança dans l'allée scruté par des regards menaçants et compatissants. Même Kubard lui lança un petit sourire d'encouragement : il devait vraiment faire peine à voir. Il se retrouva face à Hilmes et il devait s'agenouiller. Il marqua un arrêt. Il vit Zandé prêt à dégainer son arme aux moindres mouvements suspects ou agressifs. Les gardes du roi se rapprochèrent et l'y obligèrent. Cela réveilla en lui un sursaut d'orgueil, il ne voulait pas ployer devant l'ennemi. Hilmes lui lança un petit sourire en coin avant de finalement parler lorsqu'il fut dans une position en adéquation avec ça situation : à genoux.

« Daryûn, marzbâhn déchu de son rang par le roi usurpateur Andragoras troisième du nom, puis champion au service du feu Arslan… Savez-vous la raison de votre présence ici ? »

Daryûn tiqua à l'omission volontaire que fit Hilmes sur le titre de prince d'Arslan. De la pure provocation.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il simplement. »

Il refusa donc de lui donner le moindre honorifique en réponse à son insulte à la mémoire du prince mais Hilmes ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait peut-être pas perdu toute volonté à combattre finalement.

« La coutume veut que les sujets prêtent allégeance à leur nouveau souverain.  
\- Je ne savais pas que Parse avait un nouveau souverain, répondit-il. »

Hilmes fit claquer sa langue sur son palet. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Daryûn se montrât si arrogant mais il choisit de ne pas lui donner plus de crédit. Daryûn se surprit lui-même à être si hargneux.

« J'imagine sans peine que votre séjour en prison vous l'a fait rater…  
\- Si je comprends bien, vous attendez que je vous prête serment… Et si je refuse c'est un acte de trahison… »

… _Alors je serais exécuté, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Vous êtes un homme intelligent… Autant que vos compagnons me semble-t-il, vous ferrez le bon choix pour votre pays, déclara-t-il. »

Cela voulait dire que Narsus avait cédé ? Il avait ployé le genou devant Hilmes ? Narsus parmi tous les autre, celui qui défendait sa liberté d'esprit et ne supportait aucune contrainte ? Il ployait le genou et se soumettait à Hilmes ? Il chercha à avoir une réponse et lui jeta un regard que ce dernier évita. Il avait sa réponse. Narsus baissa la tête honteux sous le regard de reproches que lui lança Daryûn. Hilmes ne manqua rien de cet échange et en prit note.

« Comment suis-je censé prêter un serment dans ses conditions ? Je suis attaché, cela ne permet pas d'être totalement honnête ou sincère comme l'exige un serment…  
\- Vous avez parfaitement raison… Et puis un guerrier comme vous se doit de le jurer avec son épée. »

Zandé se tourna aussitôt vers Hilmes choqué mais il lui fit signe de faire selon ses ordres. Daryûn fut détaché et Sahm s'avança lentement pour lui confier une épée. Il l'a pris, la soupesa puis s'approcha d'Hilmes mais Zandé le stoppa rapidement. Cependant à la grande surprise générale ce fut Hilmes qui descendit de son trône et se plaça à, à peine un mètre de lui. Zandé voulut protester à nouveau mais Hilmes l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu parler et lui intima de se reculer.

Daryûn bouillonnait. Il ne cessait de le provoquer et cette situation n'échappait pas la règle. Il se tenait juste devant lui, sans arme, alors que lui en possédait une. Un seul geste et s'en était fini de lui. Un seul mouvement et il vengeait Arslan… Il pourrait défouler toute sa rage sur lui avant qu'on n'ait pu l'arrêter. Il resserra sa main sur la garde en lui jetant un regard assassin mais Hilmes ne bougea pas, au contraire même il lui lança un regard de défis. S'il le faisait il serait aussitôt arrêté mais n'obtiendrait rien de plus, qui lui succéderait ? De plus il mourrait en martyr, tué par un opposant qu'il graciait dans sa grande générosité. De quoi lui donner le beau rôle mais aussi ternir l'image d'Arslan.

Seulement… En prêtant serment ainsi il montrait qu'il le faisait volontairement, qu'on ne l'avait pas forcé puisqu'il pouvait saisir sa chance pour fuir. Il posa un genou à terre et ressentit aussitôt une douleur dans ce dernier. Son bras semblait peiner à garder la lame tendue à l'horizontale et prononcer ces mots lui brûlait la gorge et arrachait sa langue. Il refusa de lever les yeux vers cet homme qui le mettait dans une telle position, qui l'humiliait ouvertement et s'en ravissait. Il finit son serment en tremblant puis il tendit l'épée à Hilmes. L'homme qu'il reconnaissait comme son seigneur, comme son roi au même titre qu'Arslan. Hilmes saisit la garde en effleurant sa main, Daryûn la regarda comme s'il venait de rêver mais refusa de le regarder lui. Hilmes se servit de la lame pour l'obliger à relever la tête, la pointe de l'épée sous la gorge Daryûn le regarda finalement. L'atmosphère lui parut étrange avec ce geste bien que cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Hilmes lui lança un sourire à la fois moqueur et satisfait avant de finir la cérémonie.

Daryûn se releva avant rejoindre la place qu'on lui indiqua à côté de Narsus. Il se retint de lui demander quoi que ce soit. De toute manière il ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche, la colère lui nouait la gorge.

o~~O~~o

Une fois la séance terminée, ils furent dispersés : Alfrîd et Jaswant suivirent un garde, Faranghîs et Ghîb une servante. Le chef cuisinier vient chercher Elam et Hilmes invita Narsus à le suivre. Il ne resta plus que lui, Sahm s'avança alors et lui demanda de le suivre. Daryûn n'ouvrit pas la bouche et Sahm ne chercha pas à engager la conversation. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir loin des regards où plusieurs portes en bois identiques se suivaient sans distinction particulière. Sahm ouvrit le deuxième à droite et laissa Daryûn entrer. Il fut agréablement surpris malgré l'air austère du couloir la petite chambre était plutôt chaleureuse. Elle possédait un grand lit en bois brute assorti à une armoire et une table de chevet. Un bureau accompagné d'une chaise se trouvait sous un petit carreau qui faisait office de fenêtre. En avançant dans la chambre il entendit le vieux parquet grincer sous ses pieds par endroit. Il vit alors un rideau derrière lequel se cachaient un autre petit meuble et une grande bassine métallique. Sahm lui indiqua que ce serait sa chambre à partir de maintenant. Daryûn trouva cela suffisant et il s'en contenterait parfaitement, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

« Je dois vous montrer quelque chose d'autre aussi… Sa Majesté souhaite que vous entriez à son service personnel, c'est pour cela qu'il vous a attribué cette chambre. Il y a un accès direct vers les appartements royaux, il mène dans le bureau personnel du roi. Certes il est étroit mais très pratique…  
\- Le roi me veut à son service ? Personnel ? Je ne comprends pas, pour quelle raison me veut-il à son service ? Je ne suis pas un de ses hommes de confiance, je pourrais très bien l'assassiner quand il dort et disparaitre sans que personne n'en sache rien…  
\- Sa Majesté le sait pertinemment… Mais il vous a demandé c'est tout. »

Daryûn n'osa pas demander ce qui allait arriver à ses compagnons. Sahm coupa court à la conversation puis l'invita à le suivre, derrière le rideau se cachait aussi une petite armoire haute et étroite pour ranger du linge. Il lui tendit une clef puis désigna la porte de l'armoire. Daryûn aperçut alors la petite serrure et y entra la clef. Il ouvrit alors l'armoire et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une porte s'ouvrant sur un passage caché entre le mur de la chambre et celle avoisinante.

 _Voilà donc le passage…_

Qui aurait remarqué cet écart avec les murs épais du palais ? Sahm lui dit de monter, Hilmes l'attendait déjà là-haut. Il s'y faufila et vit un escalier étroit s'élever dans l'ombre. Il monta prudemment, craignant de rater une marche ou bien de se cogner dans la pénombre. Il arriva sur un petit palier où se trouvait une porte. Il remarqua un léger décalage, d'où filtrait de la lumière, dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci, il pouvait vaguement apercevoir le bureau dans la fente. Il se décida finalement à frapper. Il entendit Hilmes lui dire d'entrer mais il se trouva face à un problème : comment ouvrir ? En tâtonnant il trouva un loquet qu'il souleva puis il poussa la porte. Il entra avec précaution ne sachant pas dans quoi il mettait les pieds.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? »

Narsus le regarda comme si un fantôme venait d'apparaitre dans le bureau.

« Il semblerait que le passage soit toujours utilisable, tant mieux j'aurais certainement besoin de vous à un moment ou un autre, déclara Hilmes sans même le regarder. Je vous appellerais plus tard. »

Daryûn se retint de grimacer pour être congédié ainsi.

« Bien… Majesté. »

Il se retira sans un mot de plus et referma la porte. Il rageait intérieurement. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de venir pour rien ? Surtout pour le traiter avec dédain devant Narsus… Devant Narsus ? L'idée mit du temps à faire son chemin. Pourquoi diable devant Narsus ? Il devait bien se douter que Narsus ne raterait pas un tel détail. Mais était-ce pour qu'il vît Narsus ou bien pour que Narsus le vît ? Quel était son intérêt là-dedans ? Cherchait-il à les monter l'un contre l'autre ? Il devait bien avoir une idée derrière la tête mais il ne se laisserait pas abuser. Narsus ne pouvait réellement être un allié d'Hilmes. Et ce dernier ne pourrait croire qu'il était devenu son larbin par plaisir. Daryûn resta malgré tout quelques instants sur le seuil à attendre.

« Vous avez choisi Daryûn comme garde personnel ?  
\- Oui je ne vois pas où est le problème…  
\- Zandé ne le prend pas mal ? Vous choisissez un de vos anciens ennemis pour un poste de confiance ?  
\- Je crois que vous surestimez la fonction… Un garde personnel c'est un joli nom donné à un serviteur du roi. »

Narsus ne répondit mais Daryûn comprit lui aussi, le but n'était que de l'humilier d'une manière déguisé. Il descendit l'escalier et fut étonné de voir que Sahm était toujours là.

« Je devais encore vous dire une chose, il y a une ouverture qui permet à sa Majesté de vous parler, dit-il en désignant le plafond. »

Daryûn regarda et vit qu'en effet il y avait une petite fente. Il commença à penser que sa vie risquait de devenir un véritable enfer. Cela se confirma lorsque Sahm lui dit qu'il devrait rester à attendre les ordres venant du roi. Il pouvait s'occuper comme il le souhaitait mais devait rester disponible. Daryûn craignit pour son équilibre s'il passait ses journées enfermé à attendre mais il déchanta en recevant la première demande. Il espérait avoir au moins un peu de temps pour se laver avant. Il devait se rendre en cuisine pour chercher un plateau et du vin pour le roi, en passant par le chemin habituel évidemment.

Il se rendit aux cuisines et partit à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui préparer ça. Après plusieurs minutes il trouva enfin un commit qui lui remplit aussitôt un plateau avec du pain frais, des fruits et remplit une jarre de vin. Daryûn s'étonna de sa rapidité mais le remercia et prit ce qu'il venait de lui préparer.

Il traversa les couloirs à pas rapides, il voulait finir cela le plus rapidement possible. Seulement cela ne fut pas si simple. Il croisa plusieurs soldats et même des haut-gradés. Ils ne disaient rien lorsqu'ils le croisèrent mais dès qu'il s'éloignait ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour le dénigrer. Daryûn savait que cela ne devrait pas l'atteindre mais il en ressentait une vive blessure dans son amour propre. Il était un guerrier pas un valet, même garder la porte des appartements du roi lui convenait. Il ferait au moins quelque chose dans lequel il pouvait voir du monde… Voilà donc sa punition. La clémence du roi avait ses limites.

Il frappa à la porte et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'on l'autorise enfin à entrer. Hilmes leva à peine le nez de ses feuilles. Daryûn posa alors le plateau sur la petite table où se trouvait déjà une carafe vide et deux verres. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque le roi l'arrêta :

« Que fais-tu ?  
\- Je m'apprêtais à vous laisser seul pour travailler et ne pas vous déranger.  
\- Daryûn, un garde obéit aux ordres de son maître, si je ne te dis pas de partir tu restes jusqu'à ce que je te le demande.  
\- Bien, votre Majesté.  
\- Et puis surtout tu ne laisses pas la carafe vide, tu la ramènes aux cuisines.  
\- Oui, votre Majesté. »

Daryûn attendit donc que le roi daigne autoriser son départ ou bien lui confie une nouvelle tâche. Il patienta ou plutôt s'impatienta. De plus le tutoiement du roi ne lui avait pas échappé.

« Amène-moi un verre. »

Daryûn se montra docile et obéit malgré l'envie de lui jeter la carafe à la figure. Il remplit le verre et s'avança pour le tendre au roi. Hilmes le saisit mais, à nouveau, il laissa sa main s'attarder sur celle de Daryûn.

« Tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de te laver, ni de te changer, dit-il pour tout remerciement.  
\- Je n'en ai pas encore eu la chance et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me reste d'affaires ici à la capitale…  
\- Pas de souci pour cela, je t'ai déjà fait porter de nouveaux habits. Tu peux disposer pour remédier au problème et n'oublie pas la carafe car vide elle ne me servira à rien. »

Daryûn se retint de grimacer et le petit : « bien, votre Majesté » lui arracha la langue. Cependant il fit ce que le roi lui demandait. Il se dépêcha de ramener cette fichue carafe et rejoint sa chambre presque en courant. Il vit alors la pile de vêtement posée sur son lit, en s'approchant il constata qu'ils étaient noirs bordés de vert : les couleurs du roi. Il les regarda avec un certain dédain. Il allait porter des vêtements assortis à ceux du roi : de quoi le mettre en rogne.

Il soupira.

De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il saisit la bassine métallique et partit la remplir d'eau. Une fois revenu, il la remit à sa place et sortit un savon et une serviette du petit meuble derrière le rideau. Il se débarrassa des vêtements poisseux qui le couvraient, ceux-là même qu'il portait le jour de la bataille, il les retira avec un soulagement et un pincement au cœur. Il portait ses vêtements le jour où Arslan les avait quittés. D'une certaine manière ils étaient liés à lui, à son souvenir, les enlever signifiait aussi tourner la page sur cette bataille, sur cette terrible épreuve qui l'avait ébranlé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Il se lava consciencieusement malgré l'eau froide. Il voulait détacher le souvenir de l'horreur de sa peau. Son corps était enfin propre après toutes ses épreuves mais son esprit ne pouvait s'en laver. Il se rhabilla rapidement, un froid morbide mordait sa peau malgré l'air ambiant plutôt chaud. Il était un nouvel homme, enfin propre et avec des vêtements sentant encore l'air frais où ils avaient séchés. Il prit ceux qui restaient sur son lit et entreprit de les ranger dans son armoire, en l'ouvrant il vit que d'autres vêtements, draps et linges y avaient été rangés. Il attrapa les draps et les posa sur le lit, après tout il en avait le temps. Il fit le lit avec maladresse, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en n'avait pas fait un. Depuis plus d'un an, il avait peu eu l'occasion de dormir dans de vrais lits, il avait surtout passé ses nuits sur des lits de camps à même le sol.

Une fois cela fait, il se retrouva à tourner en rond. Que pouvait-il faire dans cette chambre ? Il n'y avait même pas un livre et la fenêtre donnait sur des toits. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre une nouvelle demande du roi. Il finit par somnoler sur son lit.

o~~O~~o

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

« Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Je vous apporte votre repas messire Daryûn. »

Daryûn se leva pour ouvrir à une jeune et charmante servante.

« Mais qui vous…  
\- Sa Majesté a demandé à ce qu'on vous apporte vos repas dans votre chambre. »

Daryûn acquiesça et la laissa passer.

« Je reviendrais chercher le plateau dans une heure, dit-elle.  
\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je le ramènerais directement aux cuisines… Elle le coupa à nouveau.  
\- Sa Majesté a demandé à ce qu'on vienne le récupérer pour que vous n'ayez pas à sortir le soir. Il a dit souhaiter « vous avoir à sa disposition ». Bien je vous laisse maintenant… Bon appétit. »

Elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Daryûn trouva cela vraiment étrange, les mots d'Hilmes prêtaient à confusion. Il se sentit vraiment isolé ce soir-là. Il mangea en silence et rapidement, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus de toute manière.

La jeune servante revint comme elle l'avait dit. Il chercha à discuter mais vit qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de plus. Il devrait s'en contenter pour le moment. Il pensa aller se coucher quand il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il s'arrêta net. Cela signifiait qu'Hilmes lui demandait de passer par le passage. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui maintenant ? Il faisait déjà nuit et il devait surement être sur le point de se coucher.

Il cessa de se poser des questions et monta l'escalier secret. Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau lorsqu'Hilmes ouvrit la porte.

« Dépêches-toi un peu, je t'attendais… Le soir une fois que tu as fini de manger tu viens à moins que je ne te donne l'indication contraire, d'accord ? Idem le matin, je veux que tu sois là lorsque je me réveille.  
\- Pardon ? »

Hilmes le regarda comme s'il n'avait strictement rien entendu. Daryûn retint un soupire.

« Je vous demande pardon, votre Majesté ?  
\- Il me faut quelqu'un pour m'aider à m'habiller, sourit-il. »

Daryûn se mordit les lèvres. Cet homme avait décidé de l'humilier complètement, le réduire à l'état de modeste serviteur. Son serviteur. En réalité le problème était surtout qu'il était à _son service_ car travailler dans les écuries ne lui aurait pas posé problème. Hilmes lui indiqua de le suivre dans la suite des appartements royaux. Il le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et éprouva un malaise en repensant à ce qu'avait dit la servante. Hilmes se tint debout et attendit. Daryûn ne sut que faire. Le roi soupira et alla se déshabiller derrière le paravent.

« Attrape le pantalon qui est sur le lit. »

Daryûn l'attrapa rapidement et le tendit à Hilmes.

« Bien maintenant tu prends les vêtements sales et les mets là-bas, dit-il en désignant l'endroit. Sors des vêtements, des simples, aucune cérémonie n'est prévue pour demain. Voilà ce que tu feras le soir.  
\- C'est tout, votre Majesté ?  
\- Cela suffira pour le moment…  
\- Bien, puis-je me retirer maintenant votre Majesté ?  
\- Oui et n'oublie pas de te lever demain. »

Il se retint de tout commentaire et se retira.

o~~O~~o

Les jours suivant furent identiques. Daryûn restait fermé dans sa chambre à attendre un ordre. Il ne pouvait parler à personne et ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dehors. Il commençait à devenir fou avec toute cette énergie qui parcourait son corps. Ses muscles tremblaient presque de rester si inactif. Seulement il ne savait pas comment faire ou plutôt il ne voulait pas devoir trop y réfléchir. La seule personne qu'il voyait était Hilmes et il était le seul à pouvoir changer sa situation. Peut-être était-ce volontaire ? Il voulait le pousser dans ses retranchements, l'obliger à céder et à ployer le genou pour demander sa grâce. Il ne voulait pas tomber si bas.

Pourtant au bout d'une dizaine de jours il finit par céder.

Il ne tenait plus. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre sans pour autant pouvoir stopper le tremblement qui le parcourait. Sa respiration s'accélérait, il voulait courir, hurler à plein poumon. Il ne supportait plus que son monde se résume à une petite pièce étriquée qui se refermait peu à peu sur lui. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup certes mais son corps ne le supporterait pas plus longtemps. La patience d'Hilmes lui paraissait infinie et il ne changerait rien à moins qu'il ne reçoive une demande. Après tout on n'a rien sans rien. Aucune chance d'obtenir un répit de la part d'Hilmes s'il ne demandait rien car sa situation ne lui importait guère. Pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Il n'attendait que ça de l'humilier un peu plus.

Il fut contraint d'attendre le soir pour pouvoir parler. Cela lui sembla être une éternité pourtant lorsque le moment vint le courage lui manqua. Il ne voulait pas mais quel choix avait-il ? Il ne supporterait pas un jour de plus ainsi.

« Votre Majesté, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?  
\- Vas-y.  
\- Est-ce que vous comptez m'accorder de nouvelles tâches, votre Majesté ?  
\- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? Tu considères que tes tâches ne sont pas à ta hauteur ?  
\- Je n'oserais pas, c'est juste que… Si cela était possible j'aimerais pouvoir sortir quelques heures durant la journée.  
\- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- J'aimerais pratiquer les armes, je vous serais plus utiles si je suis en forme…  
\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu puisses pratiquer les armes, j'ai besoin que tu portes mes plateaux et mes vêtements… »

Daryûn voulait hurler, lui crier d'aller se faire voir avec ses plateaux et ses jarres de vin ! Il devait sortir, se dégourdir ! Il allait mourir étouffé si cela continuait ainsi ! Il essaya de se calmer pour prononcer ce qu'il avait à dire sans montrer d'agressivité.

« S'il vous plaît Majesté juste quelques heures… »

Hilmes lui lança un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Je sais me montrer compréhensif et ouvert aux requêtes… Lorsqu'elles sont faites comme il se doit. »

Daryûn crut s'étouffer. Tout son corps lui hurlait de se rebeller, de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui accorde sa demande. Il ne réclamait pas quelques choses de totalement irréalisable non plus ! Son esprit refusait mais son corps céda, cet homme était trop puissant pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lutter à armes égales. Il se plaça face à lui et mit à genoux. Il ne pouvait le regarder en face, bien trop honteux et en colère, il posa une main au sol.

« Votre Majesté, j'implore votre générosité ! Je vous prie de m'accorder quelques heures à passer hors de ma chambre. Je me plierais à vos exigences et accepterais les horaires que vous jugerez bon de m'accorder… »

Hilmes se leva et se mit face à lui, un peu trop proche à son goût, il ne faisait que le provoquer depuis le début. La situation actuelle en était la preuve. Il cherchait à le pousser à bout pour qu'il lui donnât une bonne raison de le remettre en prison.

« Tu as bien compris ce que je voulais… Se pourrait-il que tu aies l'habitude de te mettre à genoux ? »

Daryûn se retint de se jeter à son cou. L'attaque était bien trop directe pour n'être qu'une subtile insulte. Encore une provocation. Daryûn tint le coup et ne répondit rien. Hilmes s'approcha encore un peu mais ne bougea pas d'un cran, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Hilmes le jaugea du regard. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ainsi ? Devait-il continuer la provocation encore un peu ou attendre ? Il décida de le « taquiner » encore un peu ce soir, il lui laisserait du répit plus tard. Il fit glisser son index sous sa mâchoire pour l'obliger à relever la tête vers lui. Daryûn frissonna, un frisson qu'il ne sut expliquer. Il croisa alors le regard d'Hilmes qui le fixait. Ce dernier passa alors son pouce sur son menton. Il vit apparaître des tics nerveux sur son visage et comprit qu'il n'était pas encore mûr.

« Bien tu auras droit à trois heures de libres après le repas. Profites-en bien ! »

Il enleva sa main et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait partir. Daryûn ne se fit pas prier pour disparaître, bien content que ce moment étrange soit terminé mais surtout : il pourrait enfin sortir demain. Respirer de l'air frais, détendre ses muscles et ne plus avoir à attendre des heures que le temps passe ou bien que la sonnette l'appelle. Il se jeta sur son lit avec délice, demain il sortirait et qui sait, peut-être croiserait-il d'anciens amis et connaissances ? Narsus au bout d'un couloir ? Son ami lui manquait terriblement. Il voulait le voir même qu'un seul instant, pouvoir lui parler et tant pis pour les doutes et la rancœur qu'il avait ressentis dans la salle du trône. De toute manière il ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

o~~O~~o

Daryûn passa dix bonnes minutes à s'étirer sous la douce chaleur du soleil avant d'entamer une petite remise à niveau. Il répéta tous les mouvements de bases de l'escrime avec un plaisir infini. Ces gestes auxquels il ne prêtait pas attention d'habitude il les réalisa avec une attention particulière. Il continua ainsi pendant près d'une heure sans s'en lasser.

« Eh bien, tu ne portes pas de plateau aujourd'hui ? Demanda une voix moqueuse.  
\- Narsus… »

Daryûn se tourna et s'avança vers lui pour l'enlacer.

« Que t'arrive-t-il tout à coup ? T'aurais-je manqué ?  
\- Tu n'imagines pas… Ces derniers jours ont été si longs, presque plus longs qu'en prison pour te dire.  
\- Je vois… Mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux, mieux que lorsque je t'ai aperçu dans la salle du trône du moins.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- On aurait dit que tu étais prêt à te laisser mourir. Pendant quelques instants, j'ai cru que tu allais complètement t'éteindre mais lorsqu'il a commencé à parler tu t'es réveillé, déclara-t-il. Daryûn… Est-ce que ça va ? Vraiment, pas de langue de bois !  
\- Je- Ça va… Je ne rêve plus depuis que je suis dans cette chambre alors j'imagine que ça va… Je n'y pense plus. Je suis trop occupé à le détester, dit-il en serrant les dents. C'est presque ironique.  
\- Daryûn à ce sujet… Je me suis renseigné : la chambre qu'il t'a attribuée n'a rien à voir avec les gardes ou assistants…  
\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.  
\- La chambre que tu as reçue est celle habituellement destinée aux favoris ou bien favorites…  
\- Aux favoris ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Je suis son larbin, il m'appelle quand ça lui chante.  
\- Mais cela pose questions pour pas mal de gens… Tu n'es pas du tout sorti ces derniers jours, tu portes ses couleurs et tu es dans cette chambre. Certains se demandent même pourquoi tu as été épargné…  
\- Tu es train de me dire que tout le monde croit que je suis son… _Favori_?  
\- Des servants ont rapporté des choses étranges, comme quoi tu serais dans sa chambre le soir lorsqu'il se couche et avant qu'il se lève.  
\- C'est lui qui l'a demandé et puis je ne passe pas la nuit avec lui si c'est ce que tu sous-entends.  
\- Ça je m'en doute mais il est malin… Il prépare quelque chose Daryûn… Il ne fait pas ça pour rien. Il… Il n'a pas tenté de… Tu sais ? Te mettre dans son lit ?  
\- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu penses ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? Je suis un homme ! Et je n'ai rien de féminin ! Tu dois te faire des idées.  
\- Daryûn sur ces quinze jours qui sont passés peux-tu m'assurer que rien de bizarre n'est arrivé ? »

Daryûn s'arrêta net. Il y avait eu les paroles de la servante et ce sous-entendu qu'il avait fait mais rien de plus.

« Daryûn, il ne fait pas les choses au hasard, il très intelligent j'ai pu le constater par moi-même. Fais attention à toi.  
\- Tu crois que je ne peux pas me défendre contre lui ?  
\- Daryûn, c'est le roi maintenant il peut faire ce qui lui chante. Il peut décider de t'enfermer dans ta chambre comme il l'a déjà fait et il n'est pas obligé de s'en prendre directement à toi.  
\- Narsus tu me fais peur là, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ne me dis pas qu'il…  
\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste un conseiller, j'ai même droit à du temps libre mais ce n'est pas pareil maintenant… Il nous a éparpillé aux quatre coins de pays, ce n'est plus pareil.  
\- Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ?  
\- Faranghîs a regagné le temple d'où elle venait, Alfrîd et Jaswant sont retournés chez eux sous étroite surveillance et Ghîb je ne sais pas trop, je l'aperçois de temps à autres mais difficile de trop savoir… Quant Elam il travaille aux cuisines, tu l'as peut-être vu ? Demanda-t-il tristement.  
\- Non jamais… Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Mal, très mal. Il vient me voir la nuit car il n'arrive pas à dormir. Il peut passer des heures à pleurer dans mes bras. J'essaie de le rassurer comme je peux mais je pense que seul le temps peut l'aider maintenant, il me parle beaucoup et il commence à remonter la pente tout doucement. Je te dis pas comment me regarde la cuisinière ! Sourit-il.  
\- Tu m'en diras temps ! S'il ressort tous les matins de ta chambre avec les yeux rouges pour avoir pleuré, elle doit te prendre pour un monstre !  
\- Pourtant j'ai essayé de lui expliquer, dit-il.  
\- Et elle a trouvé ça encore plus louche que tu viennes te justifier ?  
\- Exactement… Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit : « Vous et votre ami le cavalier noir avaient les même déviances et en plus vous pervertissez ceux qui vous entourent ! Nianiania… » C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je me suis renseigné pour comprendre d'où elle tirait un discours pareil. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore peu avant que Daryûn se rendît compte qu'il devait retourner à sa chambre : ses heures de liberté étaient finies. Narsus se décida à l'accompagner pour voir où son ami logeait car cela l'intriguait. Il le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'au moment où, en passant dans une cour, ils croisèrent le roi et sa suite.

Ils passaient dans une galerie opposée pourtant toute la suite se tut en voyant le roi fixait Daryûn avec attention. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête avec un sourire que Daryûn reconnut sans peine. Encore ce sourire provocateur. Il décida de l'ignorer puisque la distance entre eux le permettait mais il entendit aussitôt des murmures de la part des courtisans. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée Narsus prit aussitôt la parole :

« C'était quoi ça ?  
\- Comment ?  
-Ce sourire qu'il t'a fait devant tous ses courtisans ! Il s'est presque arrêté pour te regarder passer !  
\- N'en rajoute pas non plus…  
\- Mais c'est ce que toute la cour va dire ! En plus tu as détourné la tête alors je ne te dis pas comment ça va jaser…  
\- Narsus ce n'était que de la pure provocation ! Il fait toujours ce sourire la dès qu'il s'apprête à me faire un mauvais coup.  
\- Mais est-ce que tu as vu ses yeux ? Ce n'était pas de la provocation, on aurait dit qu'il allait te déshabiller sur place et ça personne n'est passé à côté.  
\- Narsus…  
\- Je ne plaisante pas ! »

Daryûn ne rajouta rien agacé par le fait que personne ne voit qu'Hilmes se moquait juste de lui. Cependant maintenant qu'il y pensait il ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux, il ne voyait que son sourire… Et si Narsus avait raison ?

Son ami finit par le quitter après avoir passé quelques minutes dans sa chambre. Il la trouva plutôt pas mal et dit qu'il s'attendait à pire. Daryûn se retrouva bien vite à attendre.

Il s'ennuyait.

Il avait pu se défouler cet après-midi alors le retour au calme le déroutait. Ses compagnons lui manquaient et l'agitation qui les accompagnait aussi. Cela le heurta de plein fouet, ils lui manquaient, Arslan lui manquait. Depuis qu'il était sorti de sa prison, il n'y pensait plus comme si ce moment n'était qu'une parenthèse qu'il devrait refermer à un moment ou un autre et c'était ce qui arrivait. Il comprit alors que rien ne serait plus comme avant, que cette situation qu'il vivait ne serait pas de courte durée mais sa vie à partir de maintenant. Ils avaient perdu. Il _l_ 'avait perdu. Qu'était-il advenu d'Arslan ? Son corps avait-il été embaumé? Avait-il reçu les prières aux morts ? Avait-il seulement été enterré ? Toutes ces questions l'assaillaient sans pour autant trouver de réponse. Il était perdu.

Et la sonnette sonna.

Daryûn grogna. Il n'avait pas en envie de se soucier des petites faims da _sa Majesté_ Hilmes. Seulement la sonnette retentit à nouveau et il se résigna. Depuis quand était-il si pressé ? Il se dépêcha de grimper l'escalier en essayant de se calmer. Il allait soulever le loquet quand un bruit l'interpella. Ou plutôt un gémissement. Il s'arrêta net. Il devait se tromper. Hilmes ne pouvait pas être en train de… Si ? Il s'approcha lentement de l'entrebâillement de la porte d'où filtrer de la lumière.

« Votre Majesté… S'il vous plaît. »

Daryûn resta figé par ce qu'il voyait ou plutôt apercevait. Il s'agissait d'un des serviteurs du palais. Daryûn l'avait déjà aperçu à plusieurs reprises. Hilmes se trouvait derrière lui et le tenait fermement contre le mur qui n'était d'autre que la porte du passage. Hilmes se pencha et murmura :

« Que veux-tu ? »

Il entendit couiner.

« Votre Majesté… S'il vous plaît, prenez-moi. »

Daryûn resta ébahi. Ils étaient réellement en train de baiser derrière la porte. Pourquoi diable Hilmes l'avait-il appelé ? Il vit la porte trembler et entendit à nouveau la sonnette en bas de l'escalier. Ne serait-ce donc que par inadvertance ? Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil mais s'écarta aussitôt. Il recula comme brûlé à vif et rata la marche. Il se rattrapa comme il put dans l'escalier heureusement étroit mais il s'écorcha méchamment les bras. Il se remit dans le bon axe et descendit aussi vite qu'il put avant de refermer le placard d'où il était sorti en s'assommant. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur pour le moment mais le regard d'Hilmes l'avait transpercé. Il l'avait regardé à travers le minuscule espace entre le mur et la porte. Cela aurait simplement pu être dû au hasard mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'avait fixé, droit dans les yeux. Aucun doute possible, Hilmes l'avait appelé volontairement. La question était de savoir pourquoi ?

Daryûn revint à la réalité lorsque la douleur de ses bras et de sa tête le mordirent. Il se massa la tête pour tenter de calmer la douleur. En faisant cela il constata l'état de ses avant-bras. Il ralla en voyant qu'ils étaient ensanglantés. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il chercha un linge qu'il humidifia et le passa sur ses bras meurtris. Il attendit patiemment que le sang cesse de couler puis il laissa ses blessures à l'air libre pour qu'elles puissent sécher. En attendant il fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche d'un haut possédant des manches longues. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter mais il ne voyait pas comment expliquer ses blessures à des gens un peu trop curieux ou bien à Hilmes. Il se changea avec précaution pour éviter d'égratigner ses blessures encore fraiches. Heureusement que ses vêtements étaient noirs, au moins personne ne remarquerait s'il recommençait à saigner.

Seulement les images qu'il venait de voir le hantaient. Il sentait toujours son regard posé sur lui. Il essaya de chasser ses souvenirs seulement les paroles de Narsus vinrent se coupler à ces images. Hilmes s'intéressait réellement aux hommes ? Daryûn était pourtant persuadé qu'il aimait les femmes surtout après que Merlein leur ait raconté le sauvetage de la princesse aveugle dont il n'était plus trop sûr du nom… Irina, non ? Alors pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? Ou peut-être n'en était-ce pas un et la princesse Irina servait de couverture… Ou bien il ne voulait juste pas risquer d'avoir d'enfant illégitime ? Avec un homme la question ne se posait pas, aucun souci à se faire et le serviteur n'irait pas se vanter d'être l'amant du roi à moins d'être « dessus ». Etre passif dans les relations de ce genre n'était pas bien vu dans la société parsi, rien qu'homosexuel d'ailleurs… Mais on tolérait les écarts chez les nobles tant qu'ils étaient « dominants » car cela était une preuve de puissance. Hilmes n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour cette aventure. Le secret serait bien gardé.

Daryûn sursauta en entendant la sonnette retentir à nouveau. Il hésita un long moment avant de se décider à prendre l'escalier et il attendit encore quelques secondes devant la porte avant de frapper. Hilmes lui dit d'entrer presque aussitôt.

« Eh bien tu te fais désirer ! Ralla-t-il. »

Daryûn vit aussitôt le bazar sur le bureau et la raison lui revint brutalement en mémoire.

 _Même sur le bureau_ , pensa-t-il. Il frissonna en pensant à toutes ces personnes qui allaient poser leurs mains dessus sans savoir ce qui c'était passé. _Les pauvres…_

« Range le bureau ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Daryûn le regarda comme s'il venait de proférer la pire des insultes sur terre.

« Comment ?  
\- Le bureau, il est en désordre. Range-le. »

Daryûn s'exécuta à contrecœur et empila les feuilles avec dégout, fort heureusement aucune substance illicite à signaler mais beaucoup de feuilles froissées. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui c'était passé mais son esprit divaguait complètement. Les bouts d'images qu'il avait perçues lui revenaient en mémoire sans arrêt mais le plus dérangeant restait sans nul doute ce regard qui le suivait. Son regard. Un regard plein d'envie, de désir tourné vers lui. Il n'en avait jamais reçu de tel. Il tentait d'oublier mais les picotements qu'il ressentait dans la nuque l'en empêchaient. Il continua de le fixer alors qu'il rangeait. Daryûn n'osait même pas relever la tête de peur de croiser un autre regard similaire. Seulement cette fois il n'y aurait pas de mésentente possible. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux et pas de porte ou cloison pour les séparer. Son malaise grandit encore lorsqu'il bougea. Hilmes marcha d'un pas tranquille vers son fauteuil derrière le bureau et s'y installa nonchalamment. Daryûn devait contrôler le moindre de ses mouvements pour ne pas le voir, pour ne pas relever trop les yeux et ainsi prendre le risque que leurs regards se croisent. Il craignait ce qu'il pourrait y voir.

« Il y en a ici aussi, ne les oublia pas. »

Daryûn se figea alors qu'Hilmes désignait le pied de son fauteuil. Daryûn sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Il le rabaissait encore. Pourtant il devait obéir. Il fit le tour du bureau pour s'agenouiller et ramasser les deux pauvres feuilles tombées là.

 _Deux feuilles ? Il me force à ramasser deux minables feuilles ? À croire qu'il l'a fait exprès !_

« Décidément la position à genoux te sied à merveille ! »

Daryûn oublia les craintes qu'il avait pu éprouver et releva la tête outrée et prêt à mordre. Il ne se laisserait pas encore insulter ainsi. Il fut à la fois surpris et blasé de trouver la même mine provocatrice dessinée sur le visage d'Hilmes.

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, déclara Hilmes. Tu es en train de froisser les feuilles.  
\- Et faîtes attention à ce que vous dîtes, s'emporta Daryûn.  
\- Ah bon ? Et que vas-tu faire sinon ? Hum ? M'attaquer avec des feuilles ? M'étouffer avec du vin ? Me dire que les accidents sont vites arrivés ? »

Daryûn ne dit rien mais l'amertume l'envahi. Il avait raison. Que pouvait-il bien faire contre le roi ? Cela l'agaçait de ne pouvoir ni répondre ni se défouler. Hilmes saisit son menton l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Daryûn sentit sa peau lui brûler au contact de ses doigts. Il voulait repousser cette main, plaquer Hilmes contre son siège et lui faire comprendre de cesser ce petit jeu. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, leurs visages furent bien trop proches à son goût.

« Alors ? Que vas-tu faire _Daryûn_ ? »

Son nom roula étonnamment bien sur la langue de cette vipère à croire qu'il le répétait souvent… Cependant le ton employé cette fois était beaucoup plus neutre, pas une énième provocation mais une vraie question. Hilmes se pencha encore un peu plus vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Vas-tu te venger ? Vas-tu m'obliger à mettre à genoux pour te satisfaire? »

Puis il se recula avec nonchalance comme si ces mots sortaient tout droit de l'imagination de Daryûn. Il resta bouche bée et ne sut que répondre à ça. Beaucoup trop de questions se chamaillaient déjà dans son pauvre esprit traumatisé.

« Tu peux y aller je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment, et ne sors pas par la petite porte, prends celle de devant… »

Daryûn s'exécuta trop médusé pour réfléchir ou bien raller. Il avança dans les couloirs complètement figé sans même apercevoir les regards tantôt amusés tantôt outrés qui le scrutaient. Il rentra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit pour fixer le vide.

Il… Hilmes venait de sous-entendre que… Non il avait rêvé, hein ? Cela ne pouvait être que ça ! Hilmes ne pouvait pas lui dire une chose pareille. Il l'avait invité à… Non… Impossible. Il ne devait pas le dire dans ce sens-là. Seulement après le sous-entendu qu'il avait placé à l'encontre de Daryûn, son esprit avait fait une association d'idée rien de plus… Rien de plus… Non. Narsus avait lui-même dit qu'il devait se méfier car il était intelligent. Hilmes devait se douter de comment serait interprété son message… Encore une autre provocation ? Cependant cette fois elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui…

Daryûn secoua la tête. Décidément rester enfermé ne lui réussissait pas, et pour son plus grand malheur il ne put chasser cette pensée de son esprit ni l'image qui lui vint à l'esprit. Hilmes à genoux. Le voir à ses pieds pour qu'il cesse de le prendre de haut. Le voir soumis et docile… Les images commencèrent à affluer devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à de telle chose mais son corps lui semblait apprécier les images… La solitude ne lui réussissait pas, vraiment pas, car pour avoir un début d'érection en pensant à Hilmes, il fallait être désespéré…

Il resta là, planté sur le lit, les yeux embrumés par une réflexion peu structurée qui tournait en rond.

Bureau.

Hilmes.

À genoux.

Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée de penser à ça.

Hilmes.

Soumis.

Bordel de merde.

Hilmes.

Provocation ?

Hilmes…

 _Pourquoi je bande bordel ? On peut pas dire qu'il soit mignon ou très attirant… Quoique… Il doit plaire aux femmes…_

Un bruit sourd arrêta les turpitudes qui torturaient son âme. Qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte ? Il se leva sans envie et l'ouvrit mais il resta bouche bée. Leila, la servante qui lui amenait ses repas se trouvait sur le pas de la porte avec un plateau. Il la fixa un long moment avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

« Messire Daryûn, vous allez bien ?  
\- Euh… Oui mais n'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour le repas ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, je l'amène toujours à la même heure, répondit-elle perplexe. »

Daryûn la laissa entrer sans savoir que dire. Venait-il de passer son après-midi à penser à Hilmes ? Encore une fois il dût chasser les pensées qui l'assaillaient à grand coup de pieds aux fesses. Il remercia Leila et mangea son repas avec une certaine angoisse. Le repas signifiait qu'il devrait bientôt aller voir Hilmes.

Il plaqua sa fourchette sur le plateau. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris avait assez duré, il devait y mettre un terme pour de bon. Il décida que dorénavant il répondrait aux provocations d'Hilmes et il lui ferait comprendre que non il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il devait jouer finement pour éviter de se le mettre à dos ou bien qu'il puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Leila repassa prendre le plateau et lui souhaita une bonne nuit comme elle le faisait habituellement. Daryûn prit une grande inspiration avant de monter à l'étage pour rejoindre les appartements royaux. Il le fit avec sa discrétion habituelle et rejoint le roi dans sa chambre. Seulement ce dernier était déjà changé pour la nuit. Daryûn se demandait ce qu'il faisait là car Hilmes n'avait clairement pas besoin de lui.

« Que puis-je pour vous aider, votre Majesté ?  
\- Le lacet de ma chemise est défait… Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les lacets. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« Votre Majesté, que puis-je faire _d'utile_ pour vous aider ?  
\- Le lacet, répéta-t-il. Sinon je t'ai déjà dit ce que tu pouvais faire pour te rendre utile… Je te l'ai dit cet après-midi tu devrais t'en souvenir pourtant …  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Daryûn se refroidit. Cette remarque ralluma aussitôt sa colère.

 _Cette espèce de… Il peut courir pour que je me mette à ses genoux !_

« Tu m'as très bien compris… Alors ce lacet, j'attends !  
\- Vous vous moquez de moi en plus ! Vous pouvez courir pour que je vous taille une pipe ! »

Daryûn explosa totalement et se mit à proférer des insultes et phrases sans queue ni tête. Hilmes le regarda faire médusé avant de soupirer.

 _Quel idiot… Il n'a pas compris de quoi je lui parlais._

« Il suffit, ralla Hilmes.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ! »

Daryûn recommença alors son long monologue d'insultes. Hilmes décida de le ramener sur terre et saisit son bras mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. Daryûn réagit par réflexe coléreux et envoya sa main à la rencontre de la joue d'Hilmes. Ce dernier s'écrasa au sol sous ce choc imprévu.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sa colère s'évapora comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il était mort ou il allait perdre sa main, au choix. Il ne sut que dire et regarda Hilmes se tenir la joue. Daryûn ne voyait pas son visage mais à le voir trembler il se dit qu'il allait le tuer sur place. Pourtant lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui ce ne fut pas de la colère qu'il vit mais un regard plein d'envie, le genre de regard qu'il n'aurait jamais penser voir chez un homme. Il fut figé sur place.

« Assis, murmura Hilmes. »

Daryûn s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Hilmes rampa jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur son genou pour l'obliger à ouvrir les jambes. Daryûn le regarda faire stupéfait.

« J'ai été injuste avec toi, il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner. »

Ça y est tout devint clair dans son esprit : il rêvait. Il s'était endormi après avoir mangé et ayant trop bu il délirait complètement. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Hilmes ne pouvait pas réellement être en train de faire ce qu'il faisait et dire de telle chose. La question était plutôt de savoir pourquoi son esprit imaginait une telle scène ? Bon sang pour un rêve il était très réel mais totalement surréaliste.

Hilmes qui ouvrait son pantalon avec les dents et qui se mettait à le lécher.

Un rêve rien de plus.

Il continua à le stimuler et obtint enfin la réponse qu'il attendait.

Une hallucination.

Il le prit en bouche et commença à le sucer.

Un grave délire de son esprit en manque d'attention.

Il jouait avec sa langue sur son membre.

 _Oh merde… Pour un rêve il est réussi… Bon, autant en profiter, non ?_

Daryûn posa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hilmes pour l'inviter à continuer ses attentions et les approfondir. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien, très bien même. Daryûn étouffa des gémissements rauques et il vit Hilmes lever les yeux vers lui. Il fut étonné par la non-gêne que montrait Hilmes, cette situation semblait lui être tout à fait normale.

Il éprouva une pointe d'agacement à le voir si à l'aise. Il lui proposa donc tout naturellement un peu plus de challenge. Il appuya un peu plus sur sa tête et fut hypnotisé par l'apparente facilité d'Hilmes à l'avaler. Il continua toujours avec lenteur, il éprouvait quelques scrupules quand même, à le pousser à descendre pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller ainsi sans se plaindre. Il dût s'avouer vaincu. Hilmes le prit entièrement en bouche sans jamais chercher à reculer. Daryûn se sentit vexé d'être pris en bouche si facilement… Néanmoins il se souvint que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Il laissa Hilmes reprendre son activité mais il le poussa à sortir de sa zone de confort. Cette fois-ci il sembla éprouver un peu plus de difficulté et cela fit sourire Daryûn. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance. Il poussait Hilmes dans ses limites sans en abuser pour autant. Il préférait garder encore un peu de marge au cas où il s'habituerait… Hilmes poussait des gémissements de protestation mais il n'utilisait pas ses mains pour se dégager ou le repousser. Daryûn comprit qu'il se laissait faire tant que cela lui convenait aussi mais il rallait pour la forme.

Daryûn se retenait de jouir, il voulait que cela dure encore un peu. Hilmes semblait prêt à continuer encore longtemps et il souhaitait l'épuiser pour ne pas perdre la face et éviter ses remarques. Seulement cela devint compliqué. Il finit par l'obliger à ralentir le rythme pour approfondir le contact. Il tenait à garder le contrôle jusqu'au bout. Le roi se plia à son avis et se laissa gentiment guider car ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Daryûn donna un dernier coup de rein avant de jouir dans le fond de sa gorge. Hilmes avala sans broncher. Le cavalier commença à se dire qu'il était bien trop habitué à ce genre de chose, enfin ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

« Toujours fâché ? »

Daryûn baissa son regard sur Hilmes, la tête posée sur l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses.

« Ce rêve est vraiment bizarre.  
\- Normal ce n'en est pas un… Tu veux que je t'en apporte une autre preuve peut-être ? »

Daryûn l'arrêta aussitôt.

« Non. »

Il se leva et parti sous le regard frustré du roi. Il espérait un peu plus mais Daryûn semblait perdu, autant lui laisser encore du temps… Mais il commençait à en avoir marre de se toucher, ses doigts ne pouvaient le satisfaire pleinement et Daryûn était la victi- le partenaire idéel pour le combler enfin.

o~~O~~o

Daryûn retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit les yeux rivés dans le vide.

 _Merde, c'était pas un rêve…_

Les questions affluèrent à nouveau dans son esprit, ces derniers temps cela n'arrêtait pas, étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore eu de maux de tête. Seulement la pensée qu'il refoulait depuis quelques minutes déjà le heurta de plein fouet : Hilmes venait de lui faire une fellation. Une pipe bordel de merde ! Il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussé cependant il ne pouvait dire qu'il avait été forcé non plus. S'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu le repousser, Hilmes n'allait pas le poursuivre en courant pour assouvir son envie.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Le faisait-il souvent ? Pourquoi le provoquait-il autant s'il voulait juste le mettre dans son lit ? Pourquoi cette gifle l'avait soudainement mis dans cet état ? Etait-ce la gifle qui l'avait excité ? Pourtant il avait frappé fort… Une minute… Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans son esprit. Depuis le début Hilmes cherchait à le faire réagir en le provoquant ouvertement ou en faisait des sous-entendus.

 _« Vas-tu te venger ? Vas-tu m'obliger à mettre à genoux pour te satisfaire? »_

Ces questions n'étaient pas ironiques mais sous-entendaient ce qu'il voulait vraiment; puis il avait été excité par la douleur… La conclusion qu'il tira le laissa perplexe. Hilmes était masochiste (ou possédait quelques tendances). Au final il n'attendait que ça qu'il le frappe ou le… Viol ? Enfin ce n'en était pas s'il était consentant mais il voulait que ce soit violent et avait utilisé ce sous-entendu pour l'immiscer dans son esprit. Daryûn secoua la tête. Jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose, cela ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée, le frapper par contre il devait avouer qu'il y avait songé… C'est ce qu'il avait fait sans le vouloir d'ailleurs.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. Que devait-il faire maintenant qu'il savait cela ? Ou plutôt que voulait-il faire ? L'expérience de tout à l'heure n'avait pas été désagréable, il fallait bien le reconnaitre… Devait-il se laisser entraîner ou bien l'envoyer balader ? Il n'en savait rien. Après tout cela ne pourrait rester qu'une aventure…

 _T'es con ou quoi ? C'est le roi de Parse, tu crois vraiment que tu peux le niquer et le laisser tomber sans la moindre conséquence ? Bon c'est vrai que maintenant tu connais ces penchants. Tu peux toujours essayer le chantage s'il te menace… C'est lui qui aura le plus de problème si cela se sait… Toi tu seras tranquille, le petit serviteur sans importance et disgracié qui a baisé le roi…_

Il était avantagé jusqu'au moment où Hilmes déciderait de l'assassiner dans son sommeil et sans le faire savoir. Il se trifouilla l'esprit encore deux bonnes heures incapable de dormir ou de penser à autre chose. Il ne trouva pourtant aucune solution à apporter à son problème. Il se décida à se coucher pour de bon mais il ne cessa de se retourner dans son lit. Le sommeil fut difficile à capturer ce soir-là.

o~~O~~o

Le réveil fut tout aussi affreux. Il devait monter voir Hilmes. Le voir ou ne pas le voir tel était la question. Il y alla à reculons mais à son grand soulagement Hilmes n'était plus là. Aurait-il lui aussi fui la confrontation craignant que son écart lui soit préjudiciable ? Peut-être avait-il simplement compris que Daryûn ne tomberait pas dans son lit et ne partageait pas ses penchants. Il espéra que ce fût le cas et reprit ses occupations le cœur léger de ne pas avoir dû lui faire face. Il s'ennuya fermement jusqu'à l'heure du repas mais la joie de pouvoir enfin sortir lui fit oublier toutes ces questions douloureuses pour son esprit.

Il saisit l'occasion de se promener dans les couloirs et cours avant de se diriger vers son lieu habituel d'entraînement. Il s'étira avec plaisir, tordant son corps pour détendre ses muscles et son dos endolori par tant de conflits intérieurs. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une arme pour répéter des mouvements de bases quand une terreur blonde s'abattit sur lui telle la foudre sur un clocher.

« Daryûn tu m'as assuré qu'il ne t'avait rien fait pourtant tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! Franchement tu aurais dû me dire qu'il te forçait la main à moins que tu… Enfin si tu préfères les hommes… Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients tu sais… On est ami, ça ne changera jamais quoi qu'il arrive. On n'est pas tous obligé d'aimer les mêmes choses… Mais tu vois… Enfin, bredouilla-t-il.  
\- Narsus… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire là. Je ne suis pas du tout même !  
\- Daryûn, tout le monde ne parle que de ça… Toi et Hilmes…  
\- Hein ? »

Daryûn se figea. _Comment ça tout le monde le sait ?_ Pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la chambre hier soir ! Personne ne pouvait les avoir surpris ! Il préféra prendre des pincettes avec Narsus pour être sûr qu'il parlait bien de ça et ainsi éviter des gaffes embarrassantes à expliquer car son ami ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas tout en détail.

« Narsus, de quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Hier tu es sorti de son bureau l'après-midi, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui mais encore ?  
\- Et bien sa Majesté devait tenir un conseil l'après-midi seulement lorsque nous sommes allés à son bureau il était _occupé_ avec quelqu'un si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et tu es la seule personne vue à être sorti de son bureau… En plus il paraît que ton pantalon était sale au niveau des genoux, alors je te laisse imaginer le lien qui a été fait…  
\- J'y crois pas il l'a fait exprès ! Percuta Daryûn.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'il t'ait fait salir les genoux ? Demanda Narsus perplexe.  
\- Non l'après-midi je l'ai vu avec un des serviteurs, enfin je te passe les détails, puis il m'a appelé pour ramasser les feuilles éparpillées de son bureau, dit-il en frissonnant. C'est pour ça que mes genoux étaient sales ! Et pour finir il m'a demandé de sortir devant plutôt que de reprendre le passage, expliqua Daryûn. »

Narsus resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes le temps que l'information fasse son chemin. Il reprit finalement la parole :

« Alors il l'a fait exprès… Je t'avais prévenu qu'il était malin.  
\- Cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup ce que tu me dis là, tu sais ? »

Daryûn soupira. Son moyen de pression tombait complètement à l'eau puisque tout le monde était déjà persuadé qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Seulement _il_ passait pour le « dominé » personne ne le croirait s'il disait l'inverse. La cour resterait sur son idée, qui pourrait croire ça du roi Hilmes surtout s'il prévoyait d'épouser Irina. Ils supposeraient simplement que Daryûn cherchait à racheter son image en le discréditant. Il était piégé. Hilmes avait bien préparé son coup le salaud. Il soupira à nouveau. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

o~~O~~o

Il abandonna l'idée de s'entraîner et partit errer dans le palais en laissant Narsus en plan. Il devait réfléchir tranquillement. Ses pas le conduisirent vers les jardins mais ils étaient trop fréquentés à cette heure-ci et il continua sa route sans avoir de réel but. Il arriva devant un grand pavillon de marbre et s'arrêta net devant. Le tombeau de la famille royale. Il regarda un moment les décorations qui ornaient le fronton avant de passer le seuil avec hésitation. Il y était déjà entré mais il craignait ce qu'il pourrait désormais y voir ou plutôt son absence. Il avança lentement s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la pénombre du lieu. Il vit la tombe du roi Andragoras, érigée à sa mort dans la bataille au pied de la cité. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient en plein siège contre Hilmes et qu'ils attendaient ou plutôt espéraient la venue du prince Arslan, Kishward avait trouvé le moyen de rendre hommage à son seigneur. Daryûn s'arrêta juste devant n'osant plus bouger. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes sans même esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et tourna lentement la tête vers l'endroit où devrait se trouver la tombe d'Arslan. Il se stoppa à nouveau. Une tombe en marbre s'y trouvait bel et bien. Il resta muet et s'avança lentement pour voir la plaque. Il eut le souffle coupé :

 _Arslan, le Libérateur._

Voilà ce qui était écrit en lettres dorées. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'il lut l'épitaphe, il reconnut aussitôt le style de Ghîb. Hilmes avait demandé ça ? Pourquoi rendrait-il hommage à son ennemi ? Un hommage resté discret mais un hommage malgré tout. Le comportement d'Hilmes l'intriguait, qui ferait ça à par Arslan lui-même ? Il fut bouleversé par cette découverte. Hilmes n'était peut-être pas si mauvais… Il avait conscience de la défaite cuisante qui l'attendait s'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident. Il reconnaissait sa défaite face à Arslan, et après sa mort il devenait son successeur voilà la raison de cette tombe.

Daryûn se laissa porter jusqu'à sa chambre, il se sentait tellement plus léger. Narsus le savait-il ? Il devrait lui apprendre si ce n'était pas le cas mais cela lui paraissait peu probable. Narsus savait toujours tout et dans les moindre détails. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il se sentait allégé d'un poids : Arslan avait reçu une sépulture décente et le vibrant hommage qu'il méritait.

Et la sonnette sonna.

Daryûn se leva avec une énergie nouvelle : il était d'humeur à jouer cette fois et voulait tester ses limites. Il se rendit dans le bureau d'Hilmes sans trop se presser. Il était temps d'inverser les rôles. Le roi le regarda avec son habituel sourire moqueur mais ne remarqua pas le changement chez Daryûn.

« J'ai faim et je n'ai plus de vin, dit-il. »

Daryûn sourit, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il s'assit avec nonchalance dans le siège face au bureau et attendit. Hilmes releva la tête, arqua un sourcil, posa la plume qu'il tenait avant de finalement prendre la parole :

« Je ne t'ai pas invité à t'assoir il me semble.  
\- Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai compris. »

Hilmes le regarda un moment avant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de rancœur pas la peine de vous excuser…  
\- Daryûn, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais cesse cela immédiatement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !  
\- Moi non plus alors arrête tes conneries et à genoux puisque tu as soif ! »

Daryûn n'en revenait pas lui-même d'avoir dit une chose aussi vulgaire, et accessoirement de l'avoir tutoyé, mais cela fit mouche. Hilmes changea d'expression et sa fausse colère laissa place à de l'amusement…

« Je ne suis pas sûr de…  
\- Tu as très bien compris alors obéis ! »

… Puis à de l'excitation.

Daryûn se releva pour se placer debout contre le bureau et Hilmes ne le lâcha pas des yeux :

« La porte n'est pas fermée, commenta-t-il.  
\- Cela ne me pose pas problème, tu n'auras qu'à ne pas faire trop de bruit… »

Hilmes descendit lentement de son fauteuil pour finalement se mettre à genoux face à Daryûn. Il le fixa attendant patiemment un ordre. Daryûn lui fit un simple mouvement de tête et il s'exécuta. Il le laissa recommencer le même travail que la vieille. Cette fois il n'hésita pas à le pousser directement dans ses retranchements et Hilmes endura. Cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire, Daryûn pouvait voir son excitation à travers ses vêtements. Et une nouvelle fois il avala tout sans broncher.

« Tu as toujours soif ? Sourit Daryûn.  
\- Non… Mais j'ai toujours faim, gémit-il.  
\- Montre-moi comment te nourrir alors… »

Il se sentait vraiment ridicule à dire des choses pareilles mais en même temps… Cela l'excitait aussi. Peut-être n'était-il juste pas habitué à ce genre de jeux. Hilmes, lui ne montra aucune gêne à se déshabiller entièrement et s'allonger face contre le bureau en écartant largement les jambes. Il posa une de ses mains sur ses fesses et susurra un petit : « juste là. » Daryûn admira la vue avant d'oser le toucher. Il éprouva une certaine hésitation quant à la démarche à tenir, il n'était pas habitué à utiliser cette voie-là. Il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et vit aussitôt Hilmes frissonner. Il effleura lentement sa peau et lui arracha quelques gémissements et cambrages de dos. Cette zone semblait très sensible et il n'était pas prêt de lui offrir de répit. De sa main libre il vint explorer l'intérieur de ses cuisses largement ouvertes. Il fit glisser son pouce sur l'intérieur de ses fesses ce qui arracha de nouveaux tremblements, puis il introduisit son index en lui. Hilmes s'accrocha aussitôt au bureau et poussa un gémissement étouffé cette fois.

Daryûn fut fasciné par les réactions de son partenaire. Il voyait les muscles de ses cuisses se tendre, son dos s'arquer mais surtout il l'entendait gémir. Il ne pensait pas qu'un homme puisse être autant stimulé par de tels contacts. Il commença à bouger lentement son doigt mais en fut vite lassé et voyant qu'Hilmes quémandait plus il augmenta la cadence. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt puis poussa le troisième en accélérant de plus en plus ses mouvements mais ce fut Hilmes qui le stoppa :

« Prend-moi, gémit-il. »

Daryûn saisit alors cette occasion pour venger son amour propre.

« Je sais écouter les demandes lorsqu'elles sont bien faîtes…  
\- Accordez-moi la faveur de me prendre entièrement, s'il vous plaît…  
\- Qui ?  
\- S'il vous plaît, Maître…»

Il ne répondit pas mais lui accorda sa demande d'un coup de rein. Hilmes poussa un gémissement plus rauque et plus douloureux mais n'exprima toujours aucune plainte. Daryûn s'enfonça en lui sans marquer d'arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il fût entièrement en lui. Il se remit à caresser le bas de son dos et le sentit aussitôt se contracter autour de lui pour finir par se détendre. Il commença par de petits va-et-vient fluides avant d'allonger ses mouvements de bassin au rythme d'Hilmes. Ce dernier lui demanda plus et Daryûn lui répondit par des coups plus secs et plus profonds. Il saisit les hanches d'Hilmes pour être le seul à imposer le rythme. Il le tirait à lui lorsqu'il s'enfonçait et le repousser lorsqu'il se retirait. Hilmes ne s'arrêtait plus de pousser des soupirs, gémissements ou phrases obscènes l'invitant à poursuivre avec ardeur et dureté…

Il fut le premier à lâcher prise. L'emprise se resserra autour de Daryûn mais il continua encore ses mouvements avant de finir par jouir à son tour. Il demeura ainsi un moment avant de finalement sortir de cet antre chaud et accueillant maintenant humide de sa semence. Hilmes resta dans cette position tentant de reprendre son souffle et se retenant au bureau alors que ses jambes l'avaient lâché. Daryûn lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'écarter et de refermer son pantalon. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner un claque sur ces fesses ostentatoirement exposées et fut surpris de l'entendre gémir à nouveau.

« Range le bureau je t'apporte de quoi te remettre ! »

Daryûn sortit dans un le couloir avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il était plutôt content d'avoir découvert ce qui se cachait derrière le masque…

* * *

 **Alors je l'avais pas promis?**

 **C'est limite du crack sur la fin mais ça m'a bien fais rire X)**

 **À une prochaine fois~~~**


End file.
